Turnabout of Wonders
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: The Alien invasion of Earth was met by a group of fearless warriors: Numbering just One Hundred Souls. Their faces are forever masked, their tombs are forever unknown. They are the Wonderful 101, and they may just be above the law.


The Wonderful Turnabout

_The alien invasion of Earth was met by a group of elite warriors... numbered just One Hundred Souls. One Hundred Rangers, giving their all to ensure peace on this planet. _

_They go anonymous, but there doesn't go a day whenever I look around my office, thankful for what they have done. I can continue living my life in peace, surrounded by my friends. _

_Yet little did I know that even Super Heroes... are only human. _

"Apollo!" Trucy chastised, her hands on her hips as she glared up at him. "Are you daydreaming again?"

"Huh? Oh... oh, no. I would never..."

"You're a terrible liar, Apollo." Athena called. She was carrying a piece of debris of off the street, yet her glare was just as vicious a blow to the head. "Someone simply doesn't want to help!"

"You're so selfish, Apollo!" Trucy complained.

"What? Me? You're not helping either!"

"Yes I am!" She said. She tipped her hat at him, grinning. "I'm performing! We can't have you getting bored on the job, now can we?"

Athena heaved the junk into the truck the volunteers had acquired. Scowling, she returned to her co-workers.

"I'll have you know that neither of you are a very big help!" She looked sternly down at both of them.

"Maybe instead of motivating people... I should just make all of this junk disappear."

"Could you do that?" Athena asked, the excitement palpable in her voice.

"... Uh, sure. You know, tell you what: You should just go back to the office and have a nice glass of orange juice. I'll have this cleaned up in a-"

"Objection!"

The three looked up in complete shock.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Mr. Wright! What are you doing here?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Athena whimpered. She sniffed. "I'm still having nightmares about having to defend GEATHJERK in court."

Wright laughed. "Don't worry, Athena. I don't think the Law is going to be kind to violent alien invaders."

"Could we even fit one of their giant robots in the courthouse?" Trucy wondered aloud. "Their commanders were huge, according to the news..."

"Fortunatly, it will not have to come to that." Edgeworth said. "It is not GEATHJERK that I come to discuss with you two."

"Hmph." Trucy grunted. She began to pick up a piece of debris. She strained her back, yet the piece would not budge. "Ugh!" She dragged the debris across the road.

"Us?" Apollo repeated. "What do you need us for?"

"Well, in truth, I reached out to Wright first about the case..."

"But as it happens, I'm meeting with a friend tomorrow." Phoenix said casually, his hands in his pockets. "So I offered you two in my place."

"A case?" Athena said. She frowned. "The courts are back up and running, then?"

"As society is being rebuilt as we speak, crime has returned to our streets."

"Well, they're being reported again, anyway." Wright said, correcting Edgeworth. "Anyway, I imagine both of you are loathe to leave your volunteer work behind..."

"No, no." Apollo said quickly. "We'll take the case."

Athena scowled at him again. "We'll take the case... then immediately come back here! We are not going to leave this city in such a mess!"

"Atta girl, Athena." Wright chuckled. "Edgeworth, would you mind escorting these two to the detention center, then?"

"What? You're leaving now? Where are you going? Kurain?"

"Afterwards, yes." He laughed. He seemed in very good spirits. "You should come on down as well, after the case. It'll be a nice little reunion."

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds fun." Athena said. "But what about the case?"

...

"I'm glad to be working again, really." Apollo said, when they were all tucked away inside of Edgeworth's car. "But does Mr. Wright really have to leave now? The City is..."

"Tomorrow is a very important day for Wright." Edgeworth said. He adjusted his mirror and was off.

Their city was not one of Geathjerk's primary targets, and was therefore left relatively untouched during Earth Defense War III. The debris that littered the streets was caused almost exclusively by the Final Ultimate Legendary Earth Power Super Max Justice Future Miracle Dream Beautiful Galaxy Big Bang Little Bang Sunrise Starlight Infinite Fabulous Totally Final Wonderful Arrow... which apparently had caused the entire GEATHJERK armada to combustly explode as they descended upon the planet.

"An important day?" Athena repeated. "What do you mean?"

"That is not my place to say."

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth!" Athena whined. "Don't hold out on us!"

"I think you should be focusing on your work, not on Wright's personal life."

Athena grimaced. Sitting back in her seat, she tapped Widget and prepared to-

"Activate that thing and you can walk."

Despite his curiousity surrounding the whole situation, Apollo couldn't help but laugh at Athena's scowl.

"So... Edgeworth." Apollo said. "Why are you so interested in finding us clients all of a sudden?"

"Wright just asked for me a for a favor." He said. "That's all."

His bracelet tightened.

Before he could question Edgeworth further, Athena let out a soft moan of surprise, and Apollo whirled around to see her nose pressed against the window.

"Wow!" She said! "They finished it already?"

Apollo undid his seatbelt and came up from behind her.

"You would think they would have better things to spend money on." He said disapprovingly.

Standing there, was a small yet grand statue. Colored completely blue, the armored warrior raised his sword skyward, as if challenging anything that would dare threaten the planet.

"The Super Sonic Blade... Wonder Blue!" Athena cried. She beat the side of the door in her excitement, accidently smashing Apollo's stomach with her elbow.

"It was just delivered this morning." Edgeworth said as they drove on.

"He's not exactly my favorite Wonderful One." Athena confided in Edgeworth as she turned her head, desperate to keep the statue in her line of sight. "But he is rather popular, isn't he? I wonder why this chose this city for his statue?"

"One hundred statues for one hundred cities around the world..." Apollo shook his head. "It's a cool idea, I admit, but come on... we haven't even cleaned our planet up yet!"

"Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy Apollo!" Athena said, whirling back around to face him. "The Wonderful Ones saved this planet, the least we can do is show our appreciation!"

"You're both right." Edgeworth said. "The Wonderful Ones gave us this chance to help our planet prosper. They should be respected, but we need to go about our own duties. The law, for instance."

"I didn't expect the courts to be up and running again so soon." Athena said.

"Crime rates have been rather low lately." Edgeworth admitted. "I imagine crimes have been running rampant, but as no one was willing to report them until recently..."

Athena rolled her eyes.

They reached the Detention center. Edgeworth pulled up next to the building as Apollo clambered out.

"Thanks for the ride, Edgeworth!" Athena chirped, as she bounded out after him.

"Good luck." He said.

He shot off like a rocket before Athena had even shut the door.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"Edgeworth isn't known for making small talk, Athena." Apollo said. 'I've never heard of him having driving issues though..."

"It's up to us spread these rumors, then!" She snapped. "We're the only ones who talk to Edgeworth these days!"

**"YEAH!"**

Apollo had turned and begin to walk up the detention center stairs. Athena scowled again, before jogging up after him.

...

"What do you mean, he isn't seeing visitors?" Apollo asked.

"No one comes in. Those are my orders, pal."

"But we're his lawyers!" Athena protested.

"No you're not. Mr. Phoenix Wright is!"

"We're his understudies!"

"I'm his partner, you're the understudy."

"Shut up Apollo!"

...

"So it looks like we're going into this one blind, huh?"

"Well..." Athena fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What is it?"

"I was going to wait until we actually met with the client before I told you, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to court tomorrow either."

"What?" Apollo looked over at her, rather surprised. "That's not like you at all, Athena. What's wrong?"

"I was just..." She shook her head. "It's nothing, Apollo. I just think it'll be best if I stay out on the heads helping with the cleaning up effort."

She did not seem to be lying.

"I'll be fine on my own, Athena." He reassured her. "I'm not a rookie anymore."

"Ha!" She laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

...

(They're not even letting me talk to my own client? What is going on here...?)

Bang bang.

"The trial of Mr. Eliot Hooker begins now. Is the defense ready?"

"It is, Your Honor."

(As ready as I'll ever be, considering the circumstances)

"And the Prosecution?"

"Never better, your honor!" She said. She gave a cheeky grin across the courtroom. "I can't wait!"

(Someone seems very peppy)

"Oh!" The judge gave a slight start. "I was under the impression that Miles Edgeworth would be lead-"

"Ah, no, that was my mistake!" The girl claimed. She smiled softly as she tugged at her scarf. "I... Um... got some papers mixed up at the office. My mistake."

"But the Chief Prosecutor told me was he very interested in this case-"

"Oh! That's because... Ummm..." She began to bite at her scarf. "Well, it is his job to be interested in cases like this, right?"

(Who is this girl?)

"But forgive me." The Judge went on to say. "I don't believe we have met...?"

"What?" She snapped. "Yes we have! Don't tell me you don't remember!"

(Wow... talk about a short fuse!)

"Huh?" The Judge looked more surprised than angry at this outburst. "You did?"

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed. "It's just..." She composed herself. "It has been a long time, so I suppose you don't remember me... Just like everyone else I've ever met..."

She trust her hand out, making a fist.

"I am Kay Faraday, Ace Prosecutor!"

(Ace Prosecutor...? She sure sounds sure of herself)

"Faraday..." The Judge mused. "The name sounds familiar... How many cases have you worked on, Ms. Faraday?"

"This is my first!" She said, laughing slightly.

(She's never been on a case before?)

"So I suppose you are prepared to give your opening statement?"

"My... opening what now?"

(Some Ace Prosecutor!)

The Judge shook his head. "Ms. Faraday, if you are unprepared to argue your case, I will have no choice but to declare the defendant 'Not Guilty.'

"Hold it!"

"Mr. Justice?"

"Everyone has to start somewhere, your honor." Apollo said. "Teaching is like life. Be patient, yet firm." He leaned over the table. "If she doesn't know what an opening statement is, teach her, but don't do it for her."

"Mr. Justice?"

"I will not accept a Not Guilty verdict until I have heard the Prosecution's voice." He said. "Evidence is everything, after all."

"Oh... I see!" The Judge said.

Kay looked very flustered all of a sudden. "Oh... umm... thank you, I suppose." She said. She tugged on her scarf as she looked over at him. "Ummm... I didn't get your name?"

"I'm Apollo Justice."

"Mr. Justice..." She said softly. "What a fitting name."

"Ms. Faraday, are you done?" The Judge asked.

"Oh... ye-yes Your Honor!"

(What a weird girl)

"Now, I think it is time to start with the basics. It is the Prosecution's duty to present their case to the court-"

(I feel asleep)


End file.
